


Little by Little (You swallow me up)

by ghostboi



Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullies, Gordon Walker Being an Asshole, High School, Hurt Sam, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, mild violence, pre-serial killer, serial killer series, vindictive dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: "He closed his locker and headed for his next class, glancing back at his brother as he did. Dean might have been smiling, but he knew his big brother was furious."Sam shows up with bruises after class, and Dean is pissed.'Karma' is a dish best served violently.





	Little by Little (You swallow me up)

Sam shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder as he moved through the hallway, weaving his way between other students.

He spotted Dean as he drew closer to his locker. His big brother was leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, watching other students pass by. Looking for him. Two of Dean’s friends - Benny and the strange (and strangely protective) one, Jimmy Novak - were standing with him.

“Hey Sam.” Dean’s smile faded as his eyes immediately fell on his cut lip. The older teen stepped to him and, hand grasping his shoulder, tugged him closer. The senior’s eyes were locked on Sam’s mouth as he placed a hand beneath his chin to raise his face. The thirteen-year-old felt his cheeks burning slightly as two girls passed them, giggling at Dean’s manhandling of him.

“What the hell happened, Sam?”

He stepped back to free himself of Dean’s grip, then touched the tip of his tongue to his aching lip, frowning as he did. “Gordon Walker,” he grumbled, “I bumped into him in the hall on the way to class earlier, so he kinda..elbowed me in the face. Busted my lip.”

He raised his eyes in time to see his brother’s jaw muscles twitch. Sam’s eyes widened slightly; tension was rolling off Dean, practically palpable. “I’m okay, Dean,” he assured, “He’s just an asshole.”

“Everything cool, Dean?” Jimmy asked from where he and Benny stood. His intense blue gaze shifted from Dean to Sam, back to Dean, “Need some ass kicked, Sam?”

“Na,” Dean’s eyes didn’t leave Sam’s, “It’s cool.” The older teen dropped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, “Sammy’s alright, aren’t you, Sam?”

“Yeah,” he eyed his big brother, raised a brow at the obviously fake smile Dean shot him, “I’m fine. I gotta get to class or I’m going to be late.”

Dean nodded, stepping aside to let him get in his locker for his book. The older teen winked at him when Sam glanced in his direction, and he flushed, a smile touching his lips. “Bye, Dean,” he closed his locker and headed for his next class, glancing back at his brother as he did. Dean might have been smiling, but he knew his big brother was furious. 

“Later, Sammy.”

 

Dean watched his little brother make his way down the hall, toward his next class. His eyes shifted to Benny and Jimmy as Jimmy stepped closer and asked him, “You want us to find Walker?”

“No,” his eyes shifted to his departing brother again, “I’ll have a chat with him later.” Gordon Walker was Dean’s age - four years older than Sam - and putting his hands on Sam had been a mistake. He looked to his friends as Benny said something about class. Dean glanced after Sam once more, before heading off to his own class.

 

Fifteen minutes after gym - two hours after Sam had shown up with a busted lip - the locker room was nearly empty. Everyone had cleared out after changing, trying to get to their next class before the bell indicating they were late rang. It was quiet now, save for the sound of the running shower and someone’s off-key singing.

Dean halted a short distance from the showers. Gordon Walker stood beneath the first showerhead, a spray of water pouring down on him. He swayed to the song he was badly singing, his version of dancing in the shower, his back to Dean.

He watched for a moment, a smirk of amusement touching his mouth. Gordon was a terrible singer. The amusement disappeared and he straightened, stepping closer to the senior in the shower. Gordon didn’t see him coming. The other teen started as Dean grabbed the side of his head, but he didn’t have time to react, or even turn. A second later, his head was smashed against the tiled locker room wall with an almost-satisfying thud.

Dean released him and stepped back, flicking water from his hand and arm, as Gordon collapsed to the floor. He stared down at the unconscious teen, head tilted slightly. Water and blood swirled in strange patterns around the bar of soap Gordon had dropped, before running down the drain. Dean was tempted to kick him in the head a few times, or break his fucking arm for touching his brother. He knelt just outside the shower spray, eyes searching for and finding the bleeding gash on Gordon’s scalp. That would satisfy for now, he supposed. If Gordon ever touched his Sammy again, he would teach the other teen all about wrath.

He straightened and, hands shoved in his pockets, walked out of the locker room to go to his next class.

 

Sam stepped aside with everyone else, eyes wide, as two EMTs in white scrubs rushed down the hallway, pushing an empty gurney. It was first lunch, and the hallway was crowded with students, so they had to do some maneuvering to get through. When the men disappeared from sight, he ducked out the side door, to meet Dean outside.

Sam reached Dean, who was sitting on top of an old picnic table beside the building. His brother’s green gaze flicked to him as he approached. “What’s going on?” he asked, glancing toward the ambulance parked in front of the school, and visible from where they were. Before Dean could respond, they heard,

“Think it’s karma?”

The brothers glanced over as Jimmy Novak joined them.

“What’s karma?”

“Didn’t hear?” Jimmy’s blue eyes flicked to the ambulance, “Coach Smith found Gordon Walker in the locker room. Heard some jocks talking about it a minute ago. They think he was taking a shower and slipped and fell, cracked his head. Odd, hmm? He hit Sam, and now he’s the one with his head busted. Karma.”

Two sets of eyes shifted to Dean, who was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, eyes on the ambulance. His green gaze shifted to Sam and held his gaze,

“Sucks for him. Guess he should have watched his step.”

 

Later that night, behind their locked bedroom door, Dean was sitting against the headboard of his bed. Sam was straddling his lap, hands tangled in his hair. He groaned, fingers tightening on his little brother’s hips, as the younger teen rocked down against him.

“Fuck,” he leaned in, seeking Sam’s mouth. He growled, catching his brother’s mouth with his own, and began to suck lightly at his bottom lip, slightly swollen from being hit this morning. He felt Sam wince as his teeth brushed the cut there, and he sucked harder.

“Nng,” Sam groaned against his mouth and rocked against his dick, one hand sliding to the back of his neck to hold him close. Dean, hard from the moment Sam had locked the bedroom door, tasted the copper tang of blood in his mouth. Sam’s blood. It set him off like a rocket, and he began to come with a low moan. His little brother pulled him closer, kissed him harder; Dean felt Sam’s hot cum soaking through the boy’s jogging pants, and he growled softly.

When they finally parted, both gasping for breath, Sam brushed fingers through his hair and met his gaze.

“Did you do that to Gordon Walker?” There wasn’t any judgement or disgust in the question, something he would have expected from anyone else; only curiosity.

Dean brushed his mouth against Sam’s again, pulled the younger teen against his chest.

“Nobody gets to put their hands on you like that, Sam. Nobody.”

Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s for a moment, before shifting off him to lie next to him. Dean allowed himself to be pulled down beside his brother, meeting the other’s hazel gaze. He swallowed hard as Sam studied his face; he could get lost in his little brother’s eyes, in that soft smile that touched the corner of his mouth.

A smile touched his own mouth as Sam kissed him once more and whispered, “My big damn hero.”

“Ain’t I just.”

  
  


[Bonus points if you catch that (very slightly paraphrased) reference.  ^_^]


End file.
